The Lion King
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Simon learns that hard way that Alec isn't a person to watch movies with and isn't really as innocent as Alec's family thinks. Simon also learns that Ashley is a slightly dirty person and he gets a hint of what happened in Canada. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: I got a review asking if I could write more stuff happening with Ashley, Alec, and Kayla and then asked if I could write more stuff that involves Jace, Simon, Clary, and Isabelle in their antics too. This takes place in the Golf-Carts, Skinny Dipping, Black Rose, and What Happened in Mexico? Universe.

I don't own Mortal Instruments.

Here's something between Simon, Alec, and Ashley.

* * *

They showed up out of nowhere. Simon wasn't sure what they wanted or why they were here.

"Simon." Alec said and pointed at Ashley. "This is my best friend."

Simon nodded. He had met her when they were taking about Mexico. "I know. I met her."

"Yeah, not formally and there were other people around." Alec deadpanned. Simon noticed that Alec's hair was straight than usual. He must have brushed it or straightened it.

"Hey Ashley." Simon said.

"Hey Simon." Ashley said, running up to him and hugged him. It took a few minutes for him to push her off of him. He wasn't used to _that_ kind of attention from Shadowhunters. He noticed how Alec just smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" Simon asked.

Alec shrugged. "To hang out." Why did they want to hang out? Simon wasn't sure.

Simon stared at them. "What do you guys want to do?"

Ashley shrugged. "We can watch a movie." Simon nodded. "Do you have movies like Saw, Scream, Saw II, Scream 2, Scream III, Scream 3, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th or Hatchet?"

"Ooh, Hatchet. Do you have that?" Alec agreed.

"No. But I have the Lion King." Simon said. "You know the first, second, and third one." They Shadowhunters looked at each other and back at Simon.

Alec was the first to speak, "Okay, it's your house. You can choose." He shrugged. Simon eyed them warily.

"Maybe we can make popcorn too and have some sodas. Make it a Movie Night." Ashley said and Simon nodded. He went to get the movies, while the other two went to the kitchen to find the popcorn.

Alec turned the silver double banded ring on his ring finger. The top band said Love and the bottom band said Hate in cursive letters.

"Make two bags. I love popcorn." Alec stated and folded his hands together. "It's my fifth love."

Ashley nodded and found the box of popcorn. "Which number is Magnus?"

Alec cringed at the mention of _his_ name. "Thirteen." He laughed at the irony. "No wonder it didn't last." Ashley cracked a grin glad to see he was taking it well. Alec knew that it was his fault; at least he can laugh at his own stupidity and mistakes.

* * *

The three sat on the couch together, watching the movie. Ashley and Simon were sharing a bag of popcorn while Alec had his own bag.

"I'm such a fat-ass but I don't fucking care." Alec said through a mouthful of popcorn, watching as Nala and Simba went to the other place, he forgotten the name.

Ashley rolled her eyes and started to munch on the popcorn. Simon looked at the two from his side of the couch. He noticed the ring on Alec's finger, but he wasn't sure what it was for.

They didn't say anything until they got to the part where Simba had Nala pinned down and Alec press pause on the movie.

"Dude." Alec said, pointing to the frozen picture of Nala looking at Simba.

"What?" Simon asked.

Alec pointed at the picture. "Look at this picture and tell me what you see."

Simon looked at the picture. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Nala's giving Simba the bedroom eyes." Alec accused. Ashley started laughing and Alec looked at her. "Oh my god, she's doing the Linda Cackle."

_Linda Cackle?_ Simon thought and then looked at the picture. It finally clicked on what Alec was talking about. "Oh my god, they're creating the sequel baby."

Ashley looked at the picture after calming down. "Simba! Put your lion dick in me, we need to franchise this shit!" Alec and Simon started laughing at that.

_That's was pretty funny._ Simon thought and they calmed down.

"Hurry up and hakunah my tatas!" Ashley shouted and they started laughing at that even more. Simon pressed play and then afterwards turned it off.

"I'm sorry; I can't seriously watch this after that scene." Simon said, wondering how the hell Alec spotted that. They sat there in silence.

"I'm going to be the first one to break the silence. Now what?" Ashley stated and the two boys shrugged. "We can pretend that we're walking down a cat-walk." The two boys looked at her.

"Nope." Alec said and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I agree." Simon said and followed after Alec. Ashley sat on the couch, starting at the turned off TV. She stood up and left the apartment wanting to find her friends.

She found them down the stairwell talking. Simon was staring at Alec confused.

"So I was staring at the wall because it had this weird ripple affect. I then woke up face down near a pond and some old lady was frisking me. She thought I was dead and was trying to steal my money. I woke up and scared her." Alec said, a little disturbed at the memory of that old lady groping his back pockets for money.

Simon stared at Alec some more. "Why are you telling me this?"

Alec shrugged. "Don't take acid. It's a bad trip that won't leave you wanting more."

Simon blinked and looked at Alec. When did Alec take acid? "Okay."

"Or weed. Trust me; you won't get past the crackling in your ears." Ashley said and shrugged. Alec nodded in agreement.

"Okay?" Simon replied, looking at them confused. When did Alec try weed? Where was he at when all this happened? "When—"

"Canada." They both replied at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I couldn't try to find a way to end this one-shot.

I never tried weed but my mom did when she was in high school. She tried it twice and couldn't get past the crackling in her ears.

I never tried acid, but my classmate in my cooking class said he did. He said that he was in Chinatown and noticed a Chinese lady whose eyes were stretched out and said that every wall he looked at had a ripple affect or something.

The waking up face down near a pond and an old lady frisking Alec was my idea.

I did research on the movies to see if they came out before of after 2007, so that way they'll know about it.

I got the idea from this picture, no spaces:

www. unfriendable dot com Other/ Lion-King/ 103580

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?


End file.
